


A Bucket of Ice Cream

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Day 14 Bucket of (ice cream), Drabbletober, Kinda spin off, M/M, Romance, Werewolf Mates
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Seember es krim dan seorang werewolf.





	A Bucket of Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't gain any profit from this fanwork but some fun.
> 
> Entry yg tertunda karena rexa ga sempat nulis, hiksu. Salah satu spin off yg rexa siapkan utk proyek rexa selanjutnya. Bagian awal belum rexa repost di sini^^
> 
> Happy reading ♥

 

Ittetsu mengerjapkan matanya, heran bercampur dengan takjub begitu kentara di kedua bola mata cokelatnya itu. Sebabnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena sosok _werewolf_ di hadapannya yang sudah menghabiskan ember kelima dari es krim yang ada di kulkas besar. Sang werewolf masih menyendokkan es krim cokelat itu ke dalam mulut dengan cuek. Hingga….

“Takeda-san … mau?” ujarnya sambil menyodorkan sesendok penuh es krim ke hadapan Ittetsu.

Ittetsu tersentak, agaknya terkejut. Lalu buru-buru menggelengkan kepala sambil memalingkan wajah. Uh, semoga panas di wajahnya tak terlihat.

“Ti-Tidak. Terima kasih, Ukai-kun.” Jari telunjuk dan tengah menaikkan kacamata yang sedikit merosot kembali ke tempat semula.

Ukai Keishin, sang _werewolf_ mengernyitkan kening. Lalu mengangguk paham kemudian. “Ah, maaf. Sebentar.” Keishin meletakkan ember es krim ke atas meja lalu menuju ke dapur, kembali tak lama kemudian sembari membawa mangkuk kecil dan sendok lain, serta satu ember es krim vanilla dan cokelat.

“Seharusnya aku tidak makan es krim sendiri. Maaf ya, Takeda-san. Ini sudah kebiasaan sih.”

Ittetsu tersenyum kikuk. “Se-Sebenarnya tidak perlu repot-repot, Ukai-kun. Aku cuma tak menyangka, makanmu ternyata banyak juga.”

“Yah, _werewolf_ memang memerlukan banyak kalori untuk metabolisme tubuh kami. Kalau asupan yang masuk ke dalam tubuh sedikit, kami bisa sakit. Ah ya, mungkin karena Takeda-san belum terbiasa saja. Para _werewolf_ muda membutuhkan lebih banyak kalori agar mereka bisa tumbuh optimal,” jelas Keishin. Ia menyerahkan mangkuk berisi es krim kepada Ittetsu.

Ittetsu menerimanya. Lalu mengucapkan terima kasih dan mulai ikut menyuapkan es krim vanilla dan cokelat ke dalam mulut. Subtansi dingin, lembut dan manis itu segera lumer begitu menyentuh pengecapnya. Ittetsu mendesah tertahan merasakan sensasinya. Katakan saja es krim adalah salah satu kelemahannya. Raut wajahnya berubah, seolah ingin berkata bahwa es krim yang dinkmatinya adalah harta karun berharga. Giliran Keishin yang dibuat tercengang.

“Enaaaaaakkkk!!!” serunya takjub.

Keishin membuang muka. “Uh, sial.”

Ittetsu menolehkan kepala. “Kau bilang sesuatu, Ukai-kun?”

Keishin bergeleng. Berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi yang mungkin akan terlihat memalukan di hadapan Ittetsu. “Tidak, aku mau ambil es krim seember lagi.” Lalu ia melenggang ke dapur. Meninggalkan Ittetsu yang memiringkan kepala ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung (tapi juga menggemaskan).  
.  
.  
.

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir 
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
